Just Shopping
by itsmeblahblahblah
Summary: Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie, and Fat Amy has a little movie night. But when they forget the snacks, Chloe and Fat Amy have to go shopping at Safeway for something. But they meet someone. But who? Bechloe Fanfic I suck at summaries please don't judge first time.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pitch Perfect because if I did, Beca and Chloe would be together. I don't own anything except my mistakes. This is my first one!**

* * *

 **Chloe's POV**

It was a normal and peaceful evening. And I was busy in my room doing stupid Russin Literature. It was quiet except fro the little noise from down stairs and my music playing softly in the background motivating me to keep writing.

I was so deep in my homework that I didn't really hear Fat Amy comming up the stairs, although she is very loud and hard to miss in a crowd. She banged on my door so loud, that it threw me off my thought and scared the living shit out of me. Fat Amy shouted through the door, "Yo ginga! It's movie night! Stop doin ya homework and join us for movie!"

I totally forgot it was movie night. I was so done with this fucking homework that I rushed down the stairs to see some of my friends... well the ones that had free time and wanted to watch the movie. Fat Amy and Stacie decided themselves that we're going to watch 50 shades of grey. And of course both fat Amy and Stacie were super excited that " Commander Posen" was allowing them to do so. The four of us, Aubrey, Fat Amy, Stacie and I started sitting down and getting comfy in front of the giant flat screen tv. Fat Amy took the short but wide couch all to herself and wrapping in a blanket. While Stacie and Aubrey on the other hand sat together on the longer couch sharing a blanket.

I was about to sit down on my chair but then Fat Amy all of a sudden said, "Wait! Red before ya sit down... Can you get us the popcorn and food?"

It was no surprise to Aubrey, Stacie, and I that Amy was the one to remember about the food. "Yes your majesty", I said as I bowed towards her.

When I started walking towards the pantry to where the microwave popcorn was Amy said, " Ginga!" I stopped walking and slowly turned around dramatically.

"I'll actually get the popcorn cuz your taking too long for my stomach's liking!", Amy said as she started getting up. Aubrey and Stacie both sighed on how long it was taking to get the popcorn.

Right as I was sitting down I hear Amy shout from the pantry, "WHY!?" Then there was a loud thud. While Stacie just sat on the couch trying to keep herself from laughing her ass off as Aubrey and I went over to Amy. When we looked over the open door of the pantry, and saw Amy laying down on the floor looking very depressed. Ok... so the only time when Fat Amy gets depressed is when usually there is no more food left.

Amy sat up from the floor still looking depressed and said softly, "There is no more popcorn". Amy sat up now hugging her knees and rocking back and fourth. It almost seemed like her whole world was ending upon her.

Aubrey was pissed.

"YOU FREAKING SCREAMED WHEN THERE IS NO MORE MIRCOWABLE POPCORN!?", Aubrey yelled at her.

Right about now I couldn't help myself from laughing. Aubrey sighed in frustration. And Fat Amy was on the verge of tears. I sat down next to the traumatized Tasmanian saying, "It's ok Amy, We can always buy some more microwave popcorn".

I was really trying to calm down Amy so Aubrey, so she didn't have a melt down from frustration as well. "But what if they don't have my favorite popcorn?", Amy said still sounding very sad and miserable.

Looked at Amy in my best firm and positive way without laughing saying," I'm pretty sure that they have your favorite popcorn Amy".

" Here is 20 bucks", Aubrey said impatiently as she gave some to Fat Amy. "Buy as much popcorn you can with that and come back as soon as possible to watch the movie. You should bring Chloe with you. So you won't have a meltdown in the store when they don't have your favorite".

Fat Amy slowly nodded as she grabbed the 20 bucks from Aubrey. She immediately stood up and hugged Aubrey. The commander tried her best to remove the Australian out of her koala bear hug. I silently followed a happy and giddy Fat Amy outside to the car. Once both Amy and I buckled in, Amy said in a cheery voice, "Off to Safeway Red!"

I laughed as I release the parking break and put the gear into reverse. I thought to myself, " This trip can't be that bad". Heh yeah right, I was really really wrong about my theory.

* * *

 **Please comment! I just need some advise. And yah... I'm lame**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is so cool... I don't know why but the feeling of someone actually ready your fanfic is amazing. And when they make it into one of their favorites or comments on it... it's even more better! Technically this is going to be an experiment... and just a small fic compared to my other ones that are taking forever to write! But I kinda want to see how many people I can get to read this so they can reply to questions that will deeply affect my writing... so here's a question: If you were a hacker and you couldn't say what gender you were, but you are well known for bombs, murder, and hacking (of course), what would your badass hacker name be?**

 **Please answer a big fic of mine is deeply depended on it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if so I would be rich and the world would be different... in a good way (hopefully)!**

 **P.S: I made this chapter I little bit more longer because I'm of a bit of a slow writer, sorry...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Chloe**

The light for turning into the plaza for the Safeway is taking way too long for Fat Amy, she almost ditched my car a vertically run towards her beloved popcorn. Luckily I bribed her with a bit more money, and to Fat Amy apparently 10 bucks is a bit more money, until she owes you a little bit of money, then it changes to like 1 to 5 dollars. When the light finally turned green, Amy was bouncing in her seat like a 6 year-old just finding out they're going to Disneyland. I asked her in sarcasm, "Why can't you be this excited for every time we are about to do exercise in the gym?"

"Ok Red there is a big differnce between my loves... and my hates. Gym and exercise is on the hated side, where no one wants to be with this Aussie", she said pointing towards herself making me chuckle a bit. "Luckily for food and... uh... food is on the good side, everyone wants to be on this side cuz ya know... yah", the Australian said in great sarcasm as a response. As I parked into the Safeway parking lot, Amy weirdly sat in the passenger seat with her head tilted up towards the ceiling, legs a bit cross legged with the little bit of space in the front, and humming a bit.

I couldn't help but laugh as I asked Fat Amy, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shh..", Amy said,"I am mentally preparing myself for the choosing of the popcorn".

I thought to myself, "How did I end up with such weird friends?" I sighed as I opened the door to the chilled air of the breezy cold night. With such excitement and energy Amy jumped out of the car almost slipping but landed it safely on her feet, pretending as if she didn't almost fall.

"You ready over there", I said to Fat Amy.

Amy said with such confidence and pride, "I was born ready, Ginga, I was born ready"'

"Well come on let's go! Before Aubrey and Stacie start making out or worse start watching the movie!", I said exaggerated.

We both walked into the store in a medium pace but once we got through the Safeway's sliding glass doors, Fat Amy ran towards the mircowave popcorn section as if she knew it by heart, which is probably true...

As I was about to run after Amy the speakers went off and said, "WE HAVE A PROBLEM AT AISLE 16, CODE 390, I REPEAT CODE 390"

I thought to myself curiously, "What's going on at aisle 16? And what the fuck is code 390?"

All of a sudden, I saw Amy run towards me in panicked and scared. "Were you at aisle 16 causing trouble again? Remember last time! We got kicked out of Safeway Main Street thanks to you!", I somewhat yelled at the Aussie.

Fat Amy replied," Ok I'm sorry for getting us kicked out that shitty Safeway, but this time it isn't me! A 390 means a drunk person! Do I look drunk to you!?"

"Wait what? How do you know that?", I asked curiously.

Amy answered slowly, "Uh... I... I would listen to the cop codes and I'm guessing they have the same codes?"

Before I could ask again. The Australian put her index finger on my lips saying softly," Shh... You don't need to know, Ginga".

"Red I kinda want to see what's going on over at aisle 16! C'mon!", Amy exclaimed as she slowly walked towards the mysterious aisle 16 motioning me to follow her. I hated it when Fat Amy would lead my friends and I into unwanted trouble, usually it could lead to something small like getting kicked out of a store or as big as doing the dishes for a month at a Mexican restaurant. As I slowly walked behind Fat Amy who was basically hugging the side of the aisle while walking side-ways, I started hearing an beautiful and angel-like voice, it seem very familiar but I just couldn't place it.

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

 _I'll sail the world to find you_

 _If you ever find yourself lost in dark and you can't see,_

 _I'll be the light to guide you_

 _Find out what we're made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

I blanked out for a little bit from listening to the voice not noticing that Fat Amy was no longer in the same aisle as me anymore. I thought to myself, "Damit, freaking Amy left me again!". I crept closer to the singing voice. I crouched down behind a large sign in the aisle. I finally ditched my hidding spot and saw a young woman sitting down on the floor with a bottle of vodka in her hand, wearing light grey torn jeans and a button up red and black plaid shirt with a black leather jacket . She had dark chocolate brown hair that framed her face perfectly. Hers were a dark blue that almost looked grey too, compared to my light blue eyes. She stopped singing when she looked at me.

"You know it's not nice to stare to people, Red", the brunette said in such a sarcastic way. I felt a little blush creeping up to my cheeks, making them look red.

I responded back with a little flirty remarks, "Sorry I couldn't help myself from staring at you..." The brunette smirked a little.

"Woah Red! If you're trying to get my in your pants... I am single ok...", she said making me blush again, "Well before we start doing anything, honestly shouldn't we telling each other names?" She made me laugh at this comment.

"My name is Beca Mitchell by the way", she said slurred.

"Wait! What? You're the Beca Mitchell! The famous singer/producer/actor!", I almost yelled in excitement.

Beca whispered violently in sarcasm, "Shh... Nobody knows it's actually me that's here!"

"Just saying but you haven't said who you are yet...", Beca said in curiosity. I blushed again.

I said to her sheepishly as I sat down across from her,"Oh I'm just a nobody named Chloe, compared to you". Beca chuckled at this comment.

"Just saying but what are you doing at aisle 16 at a Safeway drinking vodka straight from the bottle and eating Russell Stover chocolates?", I asked sarcastically.

Beca said drunk and slurred,"Well I just caught my boyfriend, Jesse Swanson cheating on me when I came back home from my tour early, so I got an Uber and drank my relationship away I guess". I leaned in closer to her hugging her a little bit even though I just met her.

Before I could say anything else, Fat Amy came into the picture and said sarcastically, "Chloe c'mon we gotta go before the security gets us... Hey Chloe who ya new lady friend you didn't tell me about?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I'm back again sorry for the long wait... ik I'm such a horrible person. So here is a new chapter, hope you forgive me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Chloe**

 _Before I could say anything else, Fat Amy came into the picture and said sarcastically," Chloe c'mon we gotta go before the security get us... Hey Chloe who is ya new lady friend you didn't tell me about!"._

I blushed madly at Fat Amy's comment. "I... Um...", I stuttered trying to find my words.

Beca winked sexually than said, "It's fine Red"

"Woah! Nicknames already!", Fat Amy said dripping with sarcasm. "Honestly, Stace wouldn't be able to last this long in a relationship to get a nickname till she met General Posen", Amy added as she pointed towards a possible direction in where Aubrey and Stacie would be.

Beca laughed at Fat Amy. "Are you guys normally like this?", Beca asked curiousity.

I tried to say,"No" but then magically the Aussie put her hand in front of my mouth making me not able to talk.

"Shortstack, believe it or not but... we are actually worse than all of this!", Amy said waving around her arms making gestures. I sighed knowing where this conversation was going to lead towards.

"This is only **PART** of the big old gang", Fat Amy said popping out the word part a bit too much. Beca just sat there in her laughters.

Amy started saying as she counted off fingers of people," Ok... So there is General Posen, she is not really a general but by the way she orders people around and people what shit to do... we either think she is gonna be a lawyer yelling at people or a military drill sergeant. Legs... we think she's gonna be a stripper honestly! The thing to remember bout her is that don't let her boobs fool ya... she's got a fucking Einstein brain in her sexy head. Then there is Flo, that one Mexican/Guatemalan that we haven't found out on how the fuck she gotten over the border. Um... C.R. is just one of those people you don't trust with your money cuz she's gonna gamble her ass off. Oh and innocent little Emily... she's the only little miss goodie two-shoes in this group of troublemakers. So there the awesome Australian and that's my sexy fat ass. Finally the bubbly and charming redhead Chloe, she's single by the way".

Both Beca and I couldn't help but laugh the whole time Amy gave her wonderful speech. Our laughter was interrupted when some worker that appeared next to Amy, cleared their throat motioning us to shut up. When the worker looked away for a little bit to look around, Beca flipped him off with both of her hands not giving a shit. When he finally turned back around he said in a thick British accent,"You guys know your all going to get in trouble right? I can help you guys get out before the manager gets security and your all busted. And most of all a famous producer could get kicked out of Safeway from drinking could be headline news". The guy was right.

"What's your name?", Beca asked now knowing she had act a bit more of her age even though she is drunk.

They man put out his hand saying,"My name's Luke".

Beca shook his hand saying,"Nice to meet you Luke but, back to when you can get us out of this place... what's your plan?"

Luke crouched down to look at us at eye level because we were all sitting down except for Amy. He started to talk about his plan.

 **Some security officer guy:**

A young British looking man starting walking towards me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, your typical English stuck up kid. The blonde somewhat yelled at me,"Hey! There is this drunk woman that's running around the store! Aren't you going to do something about that?!". I rolled me eyes at him before I started walking towards where I heard that the ruckess was coming from.

I started to jog towards the cashier booths when I heard," I AM FROM AUSTRALIA! DOWN WHERE THE KOLAS ARE GETTING HIGH! AND UP WHERE THE KANGROOS ARE ALL MINE! I AM FROM AUSTRALIA! THE SMALLEST CONTINENT WITH THE FATTEST PEOPLE! BUT THE BIGGEST ISLAND WITH THE DEADLYEST CREATURES! I AM FROM AUSTRALIA!"

Once I got there, a large blonde Australian was running around chanting that song, or whatever it was. It seemed like she was making up the lines on the spot. Once the Australian saw me she started running around again but instead of chanting she ran up to people saying," High-five or ass slap?".

And if they didn't respond quick enough she would automatically slap their ass. "Miss!", I tried saying running after her.

"Oh shit! The po-po are here!", the Australian yelled out," I am vertical running!, I repeat I am vertical running!".

The Australian ran out of the store but once I went outside following her, I was bombarded by cameras with flashing lights and reports shoving microphones in my face. "How do celebrities deal with this everyday", I thought to myself.

The reports kept asking basically the same questions over and over again like, "Did you know that Beca Mitchell is in this Safeway?" or "Why do our think Beca Mitchell is in this Safeway?".

I thought to myself whom is this "Beca Mitchell" as I back up towards the entrance to the Safeway. But with all of the reporters and cameras I didn't see two young women walk out of the Safeway.

 **Chloe**

 **Outside in the Safeway parking lot:**

I am still surprised to know the fact that Fat Amy actually out ran a security officer or a "po-po". I am also still surprised that both Beca and I basically strolled out of the Safeway. Well technically I was walking and Beca was shoved in a cart basket trying and since she was really drunk she couldn't walk normal enough to fool anyone. Once Beca and I got to an expensive looking black Lamborghini we found Luke and Fat Amy. "I guess I didn't take an Uber here then", Beca said surprised and drunk still.

Luke said surprised too," This is yours! Like I knew you were famous and stuff but, if you have a car like this you must know how to drive good like freaking Fast Furious driving"

"Just saying but I didn't get that... probably cause it was a movie reference", Beca said confused.

Fat Amy said this time even more surprised then Luke was, "What! Do you just not like movies? Not liking movies is like...".

"Shut up your starting to sound like my fucking ex!", Beca whisper screamed as she interrupts Amy. Everyone all of a sudden got scared of the midget.

Beca apologized talking a bit more normal,"I'm sorry guys... I'm just really mad at Jesse." Beca looked at me in soft eyes trying to get an acceptance in her apology.

But Luke broke our somewhat romantic moment by saying,"Shh! Guys, your going to get us caught!"

"Some one needs to drive with me cuz I'm drunk and yah", Beca slurs as she swayed trying to keep herself from falling down.

Luke was about to talk Beca into letting him drive the fancy car, until I stood up said, I'll drive you Becs!"

"You sure your gonna be ok with that cuz I want you to look at the road, not at me ok, only reason is cuz I don't wanna crash", Beca replied sarcastically. I blushed again at this comment.

Luke still acting sad from the rejection of not being able to drive the Lamborghini he said," Ok guys! Amy and I are going to go in my car, we will follow you guys, I'll drop her off or kick her out" He whispered the last part to himself although l heard him.

"Lets go people!", Beca somewhat yelled at Fat Amy, Chloe and Luke as they shushed her.

 **The next morning:**

 **Beca:**

I woke up to the smell of home cooked food. I haven't really had home cooked food ever since I started getting famous. My eyes fluttered opened trying to wakee myself up. My head was pounding it felt as if I was hungover but I didn't remember drinking at all last night. Once I finally opened my eyes regaining back full vision, I noticed that I wasn't in my room. I looked around curious to know where I was. I saw a certain polarized picture that was taped on the mirror of the room. I when I got out of bed to look at the picture better I noticed there was a pill on the bedside with a glass of what it seemed like water with a note that said "If you wake up with a headache just take the pill and come down stairs, there will be food hopefully prepared". All I could think of at the time was that I was drugged and kidnapped! I am kidnapped!


End file.
